Princess
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: They told me I was insane. I was kept in the asylum for years, not knowing what I was, or about my gift. Then I was rescued. Years later, I'm the princess of my coven. The crowned jewel. All of a sudden, the Volturi come into my life, curious about my gift. Not in a million years did I think that I'd find the one I loved, especially who was the prince of the Volturi.
1. The Asylum

**EmberRose: Can't get this idea out of my head! I'll update more stories soon!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX**

White. That was all that was around me. White walls, white bedding, white dress, and white uniforms. Everything was white. They deemed me as a freak. I was a freak until I found out what I was. I picked at my bland food before pushing it away. This food doesn't satisfy me. I like blood. Unfortunately, I would be even weirder if I voiced this. Rumors always were spread around me, making me listen intently. Nobody thought I would listen. Nobody knew I could talk. They only know that my father dropped me off here, claiming that I was insane. He brought me here because of music. My heart longed for the sound of any kind of music. When I was around music, I was in my element. When I was still allowed around music, it seemed to bend to my will and make me stronger. Doctors seemed to notice how I reacted to music, and quickly took it away from me. Now I'm twelve. And lonely.

"Harmony. Come along." One of the nicer nurses said coming in. I stood up from my flat mattress and walked over to her with dead chocolate colored eyes. She gently took my arm and guided me down the white halls. White. So pure. Maybe that's why everything is white. "The doctors are going to do a few tests on you."

_'Tests? What kind of tests.' _I thought hesitating slightly. When we made it to one hall, another woman came and took me from the gentle woman. She had greying hair in a severe pixie cut with piercing green eyes.

"Thank you Cindy." The woman said properly as she roughly took my arm. She dragged me to a white room with a dentist-like chair in the center. She forced me down and started to strap me down. I struggled slightly, but gave up when the bonds were too tight. A doctor came into the room wheeling in a table with wicked looking instruments on it. I started breathing heavily and struggled again. She grabbed a handful of my light brown curls and tied them back with a rubber band, leaving my neck feel naked to the world.

"Now, Miss Harmony. This will be much less painful if you don't struggle." The man said, picking up a syringe and examining it. I shook my head, trying to wake up from this dream. "You're different. You have a different body system then a normal human. What are you?"

"Just get started, Doctor Miller." The elderly nurse snapped, looking at me like a predator about to attack it's prey. A few tears started to leak out of my eyes, and I wished that I at least could have some music right now. Suddenly an idea struck me. I stopped struggling and opened my mouth.

"M-music." I croaked with great difficulty. The doctor jumped and raced over to me and examined me with interest.

"What did you just say?" He demanded, leaning closer.

"Music." I whispered hoarsely. He nodded at the nurse, who scowled and left. A few seconds later, she brought in a small CD player and pushed play. The base of the music latched onto my soul, relaxing me and calming me. The doctor and nurse noticed this and moved closer to start working.

_I'm waking up. To ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals. _

I took in a deep breath before letting it go. Strength flowed through me, making my muscles coil up in anticipation.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it. The apocalypse. Whoa. _

I flexed my arms as the needle in the doctor's hand came closer to me. Suddenly I wrenched my arms up with inhuman strength, breaking the bonds.

_I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones. Enough, to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age. To the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

The nurse let out a scream as I grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. She sunk to the ground, so I turned to the doctor. I raced to him and grabbed him and instinctively sunk my teeth into his neck. I sucked him dry, pushing his body away in disgust. I ran over the old lady who was crawling away and shoved her against the wall again.

_I'm. Radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, whoa. I'm radioactive. Radioactive._

"You little witch." She spat, flailing from under my grip. I growled before sinking my teeth into her neck. I drained her and pushed her away from me. I sat for a few moments, taking in what I just did.

"What have I done?" I coughed to myself. I looked around at the destruction around me before letting out a small sob. What have I done? What did I just do? I just killed two people. My heart raced as I stood up dizzily. I fell back against the wall regaining my posture. I took a deep breath before running from the room. Many people ran after me, calling after me to stop. But I kept running. I made it to the door, trying to get it open when suddenly I was weightless. The world was blurred around me, and suddenly I was outside. Moonlight poured onto me, and I looked around.

"Hello, child." I spun around and saw a man with gentle brown hair and bright red eyes.

"W-who are you?" I asked weakly, backing away. "Why did you help me escape?"

"Excuse my manners. My name is Louis. I am the leader of the Phoenix Coven in France. We control all of France. With the help of the Volturi, of course." He said in a proud manner.

"But why did you help me?" I questioned, taking the rubber band out of my hair. My caramel locks tumbled out and rolled down my shoulders.

"Because, Harmony, we've had our eyes on you for a while." Louis explained, walking closer. "You have a gift. A powerful gift for a half-breed."

"Half-breed?" I asked in confusion.

"Half vampire. I'm full vampire." Louis said, now standing in front of me. "Your mother died because you had to rip your way out of her, and you father must not have known about you. But we heard about you in the papers. Millionaire puts his adopted seven year-old daughter in asylum. Struck us as strange, so we observed you. You have a gift with music."

"V-vampire?" I stuttered, widening my eyes. "They're not-"

"Real? Think of what you just did. You just used sound waves to escape and you drank the blood of two people. Don't say that vampires aren't real or possible." Louis laughed, shaking his shaggy hair. I nodded slowly, understanding what he was saying.

"So now what?" I wondered in a small voice.

"How would you like a family?" Louis offered, kneeling down to my small form. "A real family? You'd be the princess of the Phoenix Coven."

"A princess?" I giggled, smiling. Louis laughed and nodded. "I'd love to."

That's the day that my life began. That's the day I became the princess of my family. That's the day when I truly woke up.


	2. The Volturi

**EmberRose: Please review! I looooove your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

20 Years Later

"Amelia! Come on!" I yelled as I raced down the hall. The one other half vampire here chased after me with a grin plastered on her face. Her dark red flew behind her and her emerald green eyes were alight with happiness. She was a good century older than me, but physically we were both sixteen. Frozen forever at sixteen. Suddenly she was in front of me, making me crash into her. We both tumbled to the ground, laughing.

"No fair!" I giggled, rolling over and standing up. "No using powers."

"Your it, though." She laughed, shoving me over. I fell into the wall drunk on laughter.

"Why are we playing tag again?" I asked, straitening my black cloak.

"Because we have a meeting with the Volturi, and Louis told us to get rid of all of our energy so we will be perfect angels when the Volturi come." Mia quoted, still grinning.

"When are we not perfect angels?" I asked in fake shock. Mia shrugged before perking up her ears.

"They're here." She whispered, straitening up. We fixed each others hair and turned our grins into blank expressions. We calmly walked down the halls, nodding in recognition at our fellow coven members. As we glided into our throne room, our two leaders Louis and Matt were talking to three men who I assumed were the leaders of the Volturi. The Volturi leaders were surrounded by some of their own members who wore black cloaks similar to ours. I took in a deep breath before advancing to Louis and Matt.

"Masters." I said in a sweet voice. Louis gave me a warning look, so I bowed quickly before standing at Louis's side.

"And who is this?" The creepy leader in the middle said. "More importantly, what is she? She doesn't smell like anything I've encountered before."

"This is Harmony." Matt said in a tense voice. "She is a half breed. Half vampire, half human."

"Harmony, this is Aro." Louis said, gesturing for me to shake his hand. I held out my hand hesitantly, which he immediately took.

"Ah. Not only one, but two half breeds." Aro observed after a few seconds. I snatched my hand back and held it against my chest. I felt nervous around Aro. Insecure.

"Abominations!" The blond man spat, glaring at me. I took a shaky step back behind Louis. I thought of the asylum. All of the people telling me I was different. A freak. An abomination.

"Quiet brother. She has had a hard past." Aro said, offering me his hand. I shook my head and stepped farther back. Mia came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "She has a gift as well."

"She is our crowned jewel." Louis said in a fatherly way. I gave a grateful look to the man who became a father to me.

"She'd be more than happy to demonstrate." Matt said looking at me expectantly. I nodded. Matt always scared me, mostly because of all of the dark looks that he gives me.

"Ah! How I wish to see how it works! Alas, we have other matters to discuss." Aro sighed shaking his head.

"Then let us retire to my study." Louis said, guiding the three leaders out of the room. Two of the Volturi members followed their masters from the room.

"Your the crowned jewel?" A large man asked as he strutted over to us. Mia gave a hiss making him raise his eyebrows. "My name is Felix."

"Nice to meet you Felix." I said quietly. He shook his head.

"You can't be the all-powerful princess of this coven." He laughed. I turned around, feeling venom build up in my mouth. I put my hand in my cloak pocket and wrapped my fingers around my IPod.

"Why not?" I asked slowly.

"Your too innocent. Too tame." He snickered, taking another step forward. I took my IPod out and flicked it on. As I turned around I calmly turned on 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin.

"Big whoop." Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So you listen to heavy metal."

"Do you know why my name is Harmony?" I asked innocently.

"Nope. And I don't care." He said, smirking broadly. I smiled happily before setting my IPod on the ground.

"Because, of this." I smirked broadly and put my hand on his chest. I focused the bass in the song into my palm and propelled it forward. Felix flew backwards into the marble wall, sending spiraling cracks that made an imprint of his body. I giggled and spun in a circle. My friends had the I-knew-that-was-going-to-happen look, and the members of the Volturi guard were looking at me in shock.

"Um, lets go before someone kills you." Mia whispered, pulling me out of the room.

"Lets go spy on Louis and Matt!" I suggested, smiling.

"Your so bipolar." Mia sighed, shaking her head.

"He snapped me out of my shyness." I explained simply. We walked silently to Louis's study and stood outside noiselessly.

"-contacted you?" Aro's voice said through the wooden door. I pressed my eye against the keyhole and watched the Masters talk.

"Yes. But we are faithful to you." Louis assured him.

"The Cullens have crossed the line when they made this immortal child." Aro said, nodding.

"Who is your source?" Matt asked curiously.

"A woman named Irina." The blond responded. The bored looking man looked around the room curiously.

"Again. We are only faithful to you." Matt said smiling.

"I've seen your thoughts. You were contemplating it, Louis." Aro said turning his gaze to my Master.

"The child seems like it could be a half-breed like Mia and Harmony." Louis admitted. "Maybe you should talk to them first."

"Maybe you need to learn your place." The blond man snapped angrily.

"Jane, dear." Aro said quietly. The blond girl, presumably Jane, stepped forward and looked at Louis. Suddenly my Master was on the ground screaming and twitching.

"Master!" I shrieked, sprinting into the room. I threw down my IPod, which started to play 'Radioactive', one of my more powerful songs. I felt the bass run through my body as I through the sound around my body. I threw pieces of the bass at different people, until a searing pain hit me. I lay on the ground screaming at the top of my lungs. The music gained pitch until it was a screeching noise.

"Jane." Aro commanded loudly over the high pitched noise and suddenly the pain was gone. I was panting on the ground, curled into a ball. "She will come with us to face the Cullens. This should ensure that you don't fight against us. Watch yourself. One wrong step, and we kill her."

"But-" Louis started, but Matt cut him off.

"Very well, Aro." He said, gesturing to me. I stayed on the ground, tears drying on my cheeks.

"Alec." The blond said. Cold arms gently wrapped around, picking me up and cradling me. I curled into an even tighter ball and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
